Reunited At Last
by Geek Without Glasses
Summary: Heroes never get happy endings, these two are about to change that. Written for PJO Ship Weeks 2014.


**Just a little review on the ship weeks:**

**June 29 to July 5: Paul and Sally**

**July 6 to July 12: Tyson and Ella**

**July 13 to July 19: Grover and Juniper**

**July 20 to July 26: Charles and Silena**

**July 27 to August 2: Luke and Thalia**

**August 3 to August 9: Free Week**

**August 10 to August 16: Free Slash Week**

**August 17 to August 23: Free Friendship Week**

**August 24 to August 30: Chris and Clarisse**

**August 31 to September 6: Jason and Reyna**

**September 7 to September 13: Jason and Piper**

**September 14 to September 20: Frank and Hazel**

**September 21 to September 27: Leo and Calypso**

**September 28 to October 4: Percy and Annabeth**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, all these amazing characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

Silena waited in line nervously. She had no idea what the judges would decide. Was what she'd done horrible enough to be sentenced to eternity in the Fields of Punishment, would she go to Asphodel, or, had her sacrifice been enough to redeem herself, and fulfill her dying wish of seeing Charlie again.

There were so many souls in line before her, Silena was starting to suspect it would literally take an eternity just to get to the front. All the ghosts seemed fidgety, but most were just mortals, who had no clue who they were, Silena on the other hand, remembered everything. Although she wished she could forget.

* * *

Silena had just arrived back at Camp, which was pretty much deserted. She could hear sounds coming from the arena, so she headed there, hiding in the shadows. But, she was disappointed, Clarisse apparently wasn't training, and the only other place the daughter of Ares could be was her cabin.

Once she got to the cabin, she knocked on the door, when Clarisse didn't open it, she walked right in. The place looked like a pigsty. There were clothes thrown everywhere, weapons lying in the most inconvenient spaces, and, was that blood all over the floor?

"Clarisse!" she yelled "Are you in here!" She didn't get an answer

Silena noticed that, although there was no one in the cabin, Clarisse's armour was hanging on the wall above her bed.

* * *

She was on the ground. She felt like screaming, the poison was burning her face, but she didn't have the energy. She'd managed to tell the demigods that she was the spy, and felt like she'd somehow redeemed herself for all the horrible things she'd done.

"Charlie." She managed to say "See Charlie."

* * *

And that's how she'd ended up here. She'd died, and woken up in DOA Recording Studios, and, because she was a demigod, Charon had ferried her across the river Styx immediately.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she made her way towards the front, and was eventually standing in front of the Judges of The Dead. Silena didn't know the names of them, only that they were people of importance when they were alive, so they'd ended up with this big honour.

She got an odd feeling, as if someone were looking through her brain, watching all her memories play back.

"She was a double agent." One of them exclaimed, though it seemed more like he was just talking in her mind "She went against the gods, and could've been the end of them."

"But she redeemed herself," Another said "she sacrificed her life to bring the children of War to the battle. She showed true bravery."

"I say Punishment!"

"Elysium."

"Punishment!"

"She deserves better than that!"

"Why don't we just send her to Asphodel and get this over with!" The third judge yelled at the other two, he was dressed much more elaborately than the others, and Silena could tell he was the leader.

"But she died a hero's death."

"She was a traitor."

"She saved Olympus. If it weren't for her, that drakon would've killed the rest of the demigods in New York!"

"If it weren't for her, that drakon wouldn't have been there in the first place."

She felt someone going deeper into her brain, it was a really weird feeling, as if they were looking at her memories that were locked away and hidden.

"She was blackmailed." It was the leader speaking this time "Kronos forced her to do it. He threatened to kill her family."

"All in favour of Elysium." The one who'd been fighting for her the whole time asked, all three raised their hands in agreement.

Silena was escorted out of the pavilion by a spirit in a guard's uniform. He led her toward a fork in a path, and instructed her to go straight down the more welcoming looking of the three. It was decorated with welcome signs, and countless flower beds, each with flowers made of glowing gems.

Eventually, she found herself at what must have been the central hub of Elysium. There were souls having what appeared to be having a dance off, and she was tempted to join in, but instead decided to find Charlie.

She walked around for a bit, and eventually saw a familiar face.

"Lee!" She called

"Silena?" He asked, disbelief clearly written on his face "Good to see you. Well, um, like, it's good to see you, not that you're, uh, dead."

"Good to see you too. Anyway, have you seen Charlie around?"

He told her that he'd spoken to him the day before, and offered to show Silena to Beckendorf's house, but she persistently argued with him that she just needed directions.

She was here, standing on his doorstep. He could be waiting for her, just inside. Even though they'd been dating for almost two years, she was suddenly nervous. It all came down to this. He could've changed since his death, or found someone new while she was still alive.

No Silena scolded herself Don't get any Aphrodite thoughts, he loves you.

She knocked on the door, and in the same second, Charlie opened it.

"Lena, is that really you?"

She didn't think, couldn't speak. So she did the most natural thing, she fell into his strong arms, and cherished his ghostly embrace.

They were reunited at last.


End file.
